1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for trapping and killing mice and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By far the most common device used to trap and kill mice is the spring type trap in which bait such as cheese or the like is placed on a trip member so that when a mouse nibbles on the bait, the trip member will cause a heavy spring to pin the mouse against the body of the trap and, hopefully, instantaneously kill the mouse. Such spring type traps have several disadvantages. For example, such spring type traps are dangerous since they can be accidentally tripped causing injury to young children, pets, and persons attempting to set, move or deactivate the trap. Also, such spring type traps are unsanitary and unpleasant to use. That is, such traps cause blood, germs and the like to be transferred from the mouse to the trap, to the area surrounding the trap, and to the person who removes the mouse from the trap. In addition, such spring type traps are inhumane. That is, such spring type traps often only injure the mouse, or trap the mouse by a foot or tail or the like and therefore cause the mouse to suffer great pain and anxiety.
Various devices have been developed to alleviate various disadvantages of the spring type traps. See, for example, Seeley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,587; Bales, U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,364; Bronson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,312; Lementy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,096; Crumrine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,507; Price, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,447; Dosch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,504; Petrosky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,983. None of these patents disclose, teach or suggest the present invention.